It is known to provide modules with doors in the passenger cabin of aircraft for such uses as storage. It is also known to utilize space adjacent to the doorway of the exterior aircraft door when the door is not in use by providing fold-down seating space therein for the flight or attendant crew. However, such seating space is not private and the use of a curtain to partition the space may not provide sufficient privacy to permit changing clothes or sleeping in the space during long flights.